eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Hole
| adungeons = | ainstances = | instance = | uid = 508| altname = | timelines = | image =The Hole.jpg | caption = | harvestnodetier = | }} The entrance to the contested zone is at the back of a big room in the city of Paineel (lowest door on picture). Exact loc is The zone referenced as "The Hole" consists of a general open contested dungeon and 3 instanced dungeons. The contested ones consists of 3 wings, which share the same layout as the instanced one, but have different nameds and loot tables. The Instanced Zones are accessed by the Door on the LEFT. So actually we have * The Hole (contested) * Spirit's Resonance (instance) * Demitrik's Bastion (instance) * The Outer Vault (instance) This page covers the contested zone. Each faction provides a merchant which offers some legendary (heirloom) gear which can be equipped from level 84 which might or might not be an upgrade. The initial purpose of the zone was to allow smaller groups of players to work through some easier content (compared to TSO dungeons) to allow some upgrades and levels. Unfortunately quite after release the dungeon was altered so it is now not as popular as before and it is quite tedious to get enough faction to unlock the content. As of now the Hole offers * 3 different factions which can be worked on * Faction merchants * Faction quests which provide AA * 3 shiny collections * Nameds which provide AA and transmutable legendary gear * Some discover xp * Roughly 20 quests which reward a Mark of Manaar * Tons of mobs to go for a killing spree * The occasional exquisite chest as usual Geography When you enter the Hole you reach a central portion from which the three different wings are accessible. These are *Caertaxian Legion (82-88) *Defenders of the Seal (85-90) *Guardians of the Underfoot (88-92) Map As of GU58, the EQ2Maps application supports a fully detailed map of The Hole. Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Sundered Frontier | 80-85+ | | South door |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | Near | Middle of the Hole |- | Above | Caertaxian section, you will also revive there if you die in the telescope room of Dartain's Fortress |- | Near | Dartain's Fortress |- | Near Flowing mercury | Underfoot section |} Quests *The Hole Timeline *Category:The Hole Quests Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Spirit's Resonance | 80-90 | The Sundered Frontier | Same layout as Defenders of the Seal |- | Demitrik's Bastion | 80-90 | The Sundered Frontier | Same layout as Caertaxian Legion |- | The Outer Vault | 80-90 | The Sundered Frontier | Same layout as Guardians of the Underfoot |} Strategy At the beginning you are KoS with all of the three factions (-50k faction). To get access to the quests and merchants you will want to improve your faction with the three different parties. To achieve this, several ways are possible, starting with just killing mobs * Killing Defenders of the Seal gives +50 with Guardians of the Underfoot and +25 with Caertaxian Legion and -100 with Defenders of the Seal * Killing Guardians of the Underfoot gives +50 with Caertaxian Legion and +25 with Defenders of the Seal and -100 with Guardians of the Underfoot * Killing Caertaxian Legion gives +50 with Defenders of the Seal and +25 with Guardians of the Underfoot and -100 with Caertaxian Legion. You can also do the quests for the factions which provide +500 faction. This is the slowest way. in the middle of the Hole also sell a Gruengach Illusion for 5p which resets your faction to -50k, so any kills won't lower your faction. A player must follow his dialog to obtain the illusion; it is not located in the vendor panel. The idea is to get a quest to kill e.g. 10 rats, you put the illusion on, so you don't harm your faction with the rats and before you turn in the quest you put the illusion off. This way you can keep your faction with the rats and improve the faction with the quest giver. Important: Once you reach less than -40k faction you will be free to roam around that area without being attacked. What has proven to work and is a faster way to gain faction is: If you can duo your way to the quest areas in the Guardians and Defenders areas to pick up the quests, do so. (Have the illusion on if you're not already at -50K) If not, don't worry about it. Head back to the rat area. Wipe them out ... all of them, without the illusion. There are two really good spots for earning faction. One is a group of 4 overjoyed corpse handers. Immediately after heading through the cave of naughty stabby-stabby refugees, climb down the wall and take an immediate right. There are cooks over there and what not ... many of these mobs don't have the faction tag, but they are needed for some of the quests. (e.g. famished watchmen) To the left of this kitchen area you will see groups of 4 corpse handlers that you can kill for faction. The other spot is much deeper in. To get there I usually jump off the front area with feather-fall rather than climbing down. Jump so that you reach the pillar to the left, then jump again to land on the giant pillar left near . Head further towards the . On either side of the temple are masses of 6-rat groups. All the faction you can shake a stick at. Kill whatever you want until you are better than -40,000 with the Guardians and Defenders. Now you can walk through those areas with impunity. Keep killing rats and/or doing quests for Guardians and Defenders. At -10k they will offer you new quests - most of which are really easy and soloable with good faction standing - that unlike the repeatables will reward you with XP and Marks and even AA. Things will speed up from now on. Take a gander at the items for sale on the faction merchant ... see if it's worth worrying about getting to 40 or 50K for you or not. Once you've done everything you want to do with those two factions ... worry about the rat faction if you want. Personally I only come in to solo the daily mark quest anymore. Remember if you do the daily mark quest and the target is a named in the Guardians/Defenders area to use the illusion when you're killing, then take it off to walk safely back. Plan on doing it for the combat XP and/or faction rewards. Consider any XP/AA you get as bonus. Notes There are three various quests with the same names for each faction that you can obtain on several faction levels: gather tails, gather relics and gather cores. It is possible to do two of them at the same time. Take one with your gruengach illusion on (in order to speak to NPCs die before and don't take off your illusion). Take second with your illusion off. This might be useful for those who take care about building relationships with all three factions.